


Fired Up

by Almightylord



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almightylord/pseuds/Almightylord
Summary: High concentrations of ethernano always varied in results–sometimes a day sickness, others a change in the flow of magic power. But Lucy hadn't heard of a person's hormones spiked thanks to heavy exposures of ethernano, nor did he expect to deal with his hot and bothered companion because she didn't heed his warnings. Or the obvious billboard in front of the restricted forest that said: "Beware: high concentration of ethernano ahead."
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Fired Up

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested this gender bent Lucy and Natsu of me a while back, and since I finally wrote it, figured I'd share it here, too.

"N-Natsu, wait!" Lucy backed up to an approaching, stupefied Natsu.

"Lucy..." Natsu's chest heaved. Her disbelieved pink hair was far messier than usual, strands stuck to her sweaty skin. Her labored breathing added a note of urgency in her voice. "I feel so hot and I can't take it anymore...!"

"S-stay back! I'm warning you!"

But her warning went unheeded.

A few of his knick-knacks toppled on Lucy's impact on the floor as Natsu's mouth slanted fiercely over hers. Her hands darted about his body, grabbing and fondling wildly to rid him of his shirt. To that end, she ripped it in two and tossed the shredded cloth elsewhere. Natsu practically tore her mouth from a stunned Lucy who laid in disbelief at the frenzied kiss. Natsu then yanked the suddenly constrictive shirt he gave her over her head; her large, pendant breasts bounced, crowned with stiff, rosy nipples, and a breath of relief eased past her lips at the freedom.

She looked down at him with a hypnotic, lustful gaze that bordered insanity, dangerously close to predatorial as her hips gyrated on his straining hardness. Natsu ran her hands over his smooth stomach. Lucy wasn't overly muscular like most wizards in sorcery weekly but he wasn't skinny or soft either. Nice and slim, a mild definition centered around the navel. Her eyes followed where the pelvic muscle formed a faint v-line that disappeared into his pants and Lucy gulped at the low growl she made.

"Lucy," she sounded so needy, sexy. More of his mental restraints came undone as he took in her body: smooth, curvy and plump in all the right places. He laid still while the heated mage kneaded her breasts, the picturesque sight clearing the remaining dregs of hesitation holding the shy wizard back. Before his libido shot him up to suck on her nipples, the rush numbing any semblance of hesitancy, Natsu's tongue filled his mouth again and battered relentlessly against his.

Her fingers circled his areolas; his noise barreled down her throat as she ground her damp center against his hardness. Soon Natsu couldn't take the fabric barrier between them. Frenzied hands worked to unzip his pants and she scurried down between his legs to behold his cock. Natsu gazed longingly at his blunt-red erection and subconsciously licked her lips. It twitched under her lecherous gaze and felt warm in her palm. In a single motion Natsu engulfed his cock into her wet orifice, wrapped securely by her swirling tongue and soft lips as she bobbed up and down without rhyme.

Lucy sighed at the breathtaking sensation of her mouth. Her tongue felt like lashes of wet velvet across his tip. Curling and dancing her tongue across his bulbous crown, constantly nudging his slit for his precum, tracing his veins and embedding the taste of his dick into her taste buds. Lucy jutted. God, her mouth felt heavenly. A woman on a mission of pure hedonism, turning and twisting her head to rub his prick against the soft walls of her cheeks. Drenching his tip in saliva and licking clean the delicious pre-cum that seeped out.

"Natsu!"

There, a tinge ran from her head to her feet; goosebumps sprouted all over her skin, her fingers called to appease the mounting desire pooling in her sex. He sounded softer than usual. Lucy always had a delicate voice for a guy; she never thought much on but, right now, it made her hotter, crave him more. Watching him writhe while her tongue coiled around him and she suckled on his tool turned the dragon slayer's fingers to move like a whisk in batter as she moaned around his dick.

Surges of pleasure coursed through Natsu. His dick felt so good sealed in her mouth, his taste growing more on her each lick. Natsu removed his cock from her captivity to lick and pepper kisses along the sides of his thick cock. Sighs of his name past her lips, laced in ardor. Those sighs quickly became moans as she once again engulfed him into her gullet, treating it as if it were some kind of deity to worship.

"Nat...su!"

There, that tinge once more. She couldn't keep her mouth away from his any longer; in the blink of an eye, she captured his mouth with hungry urgency and forced it open for her tongue to recapture her territory. Lucy couldn't match her no matter how fast his tongue moved. Hers darted across his mouth, licked his palate, behind his teeth–everywhere. She savored his mouth, moaning and sighing to the taste of him. "Lucy," she breathed out, her hot breath fanning his lips. Her teeth sank into her skin, eliciting a sharp moan. From his ear to his collarbone red marks marred his neck, a claim that he belonged to her.

Natsu shared one more languid kiss with him before breaking away, finally giving Lucy some time to collect himself. But whatever semblance of sense he managed to retain disappeared to the sensation of her labia. He quivered as she ran his flushed head along her lips, lathering his tip in her arousal. Then, she slid him in. A collective, disjointed moan dispersed from them as he found security within Natsu's pussy. Enclosed in her velvety channel, massaged by her damp satin walls, Lucy breathed a long, drawled swear.

Mounted atop him, Natsu's entire body arched. The sensation of his dick stretching her pussy, commanding her to fit him, sedated some of the arousal which boiled within her. But her lust still burned bright, and she moved to quell that flame, bracing her hands on his chest. "Lucy," she breathed, hot and needy, "say my name again." She needed to hear it, she _had_ to hear it.

Lucy could barely form a thought much less a name, and Natsu didn't seem like she would slow down to give her that opportunity. "Natsu...!" he powered through a grunt, framing her waist.

Natsu's rolls turned to bounces as she gasped, "Again!"

"Natsu!" It practically propelled out his lungs with how she rode him, growing fiercer once he called for her. Each drop brought a corresponding moan, the deep penetration singing a blissful song throughout her whole body. Natsu's hands took to appease the ache in her chest, and no longer could Lucy just lay there like a dead fish while those beautiful breasts of hers were out on display. He jackknifed up and sealed his mouth around her nipple, his enthusiasm surprising her.

Natsu gnawed on her bottom lip as Lucy ravaged her mounds as if they were ripe fruit. Red crescents covered her pristine skin. Her ample, honey soft breasts were so responsive to his touch. She squealed and cried out, gasped and moaned. Her walls clenched him in a vice grip and his teeth bit harder. Natsu sank her nails in his scalp. Lucy rasped her tightly beaded nipples, treating each one equally and never leaving one unattended.

Their breathing was labored, fighting for oxygen as if the air around them had thinned. She ground relentlessly against him, gorging herself like a glut trying to satiate her lustful urges. Natsu could feel it, her arousal mounting. Adrenaline pumped through her system as she pinned Lucy back down on the ground and took full command.

Lucy abandoned himself to pleasure, bucking to Natsu. His hands latched onto her firm bottom, relishing in the glorious waves of splendor of his approaching orgasm. He felt her, too. She was close. He wanted to hold out, god he did, but he couldn't do it. It was too much– _she_ was too much. With a cry of deliverance his hot seed spilled into her in a frenzy of simultaneous convulsions, lightning bolts of fulfillment racing through him as he flooded her.

Dazed and motionless but still deep inside Natsu, Lucy laid still, exhausted, while Natsu rode out the wild and wonderful waves of sheer ecstasy. He could feel her spasms contracting around his girth. She cried out in unabashed abandon as that sweet, lovely sensation of her climax claimed her very being. Natsu fell on Lucy, heaving, sweat-beaded naked flesh against sweat-beaded naked flesh. But his expectance to simply fall asleep and regain what Natsu stole came crashing down as she took hold of his flaccid member.

"N-Natsu, I can't–!"

"More..."

* * *

"You seem better, Natsu." Cana took a swig of his favorite alchohol.

"Thanks to Lucy, I'm ready for a good fight!" Natsu tapped her muscles.

He looked at Lucy. "Though, you look a little someone drained the life out of you."

"...You could say that."


End file.
